Please Let Me
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella is there for Rose in her difficult time. Will Rose get over Royce and be there for her kids? Will Bella find an interest in Rose's relative Edward? Will Bella and Rose get their happily ever after? What happens when emotions get bottled up? All H!
1. Preface

Please Let Me

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! I had this idea just casually and I hope you guys like it. **WARNINGS FOR STORY: Deaths, depression, self healing, strong language, self harm, lemmon's (in future) and dark themes. **Can I please have 5 reviews for this? Please enjoy and prefaces are only 'tasters'!

Song for preface: California King Bed- Rihanna.

Preface

Trying to heal a broken heart: Isn't easy. It takes time, care, space and support to do so. We had been mourning for almost 3 weeks and I wouln't stand anymore of it. I had to do something, she is my best friend and I love her.

How could anyone just sit there and watch their best friend vanish? She needed to know that he was a part of everyone's life and it effects all of us. We needed to see the old her, not this grieving woman. I was supporting her all the way and to say I care is an understatement.

She is my best friend, my only wish for her is that she can move on and be the mother she needs to be. I understand that she has lost something important, she was dieing to get it back but...Life isn't that easy or nice.

When I look into her eyes and children's I see pure sadness. I promised to be there on that day, the hour and second she needed me. I know it will be hard for her to move forward but we already has progressed and I can tell she is coming back to life.

If I knew we weren't family I would say she is the closest thing to a sister I have. To see her dieing inside is the worst thing for me. It's like sticking a knife right into my heart and it hurts. Then to see her relationship with her children really made my heart sink even more.

Yes we all go through rough patches, but we need to stand strong and get through it. All I had to do was be there for her, she never felt the need to let someone watch out for her...Now she knows I will do it. She says she is grateful and I don't want anything more but her to be happy...

~Please Let Me~

What do you guys think? Please can I have the 5 reviews and I promise to write on Wednesday!


	2. Chapter 1: The phone call

Please Let Me

**Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Please can I get some love with reviews? I would really appreciate it! I know you guys didn't give me the 5. This time I won't do a review count...But could I atleast get some love? This is long! Remember the warnings and you'll be fine! Enjoy! Get tissues if you need them! **

Songs For This Chapter (In Order): 1234- Feist, Chasing Pavements- Adele, I Won't Let You Go- James Morrison.

Chapter 1: The phone call

**BPOV**

The sunny morning was welcoming and it is now the afternoon. The sun rays hit every object in my office and I loved it. My name is Isabella Swan and I own my parents business. The business is one that looks for a good part of land to create something good for the people who live near there.

I'm proud of my business and I employed my best friend. Her name is Rosalie Buxton and she is the same age as me. We are both 24, she has two children and her oldest is a girl. The daughter is called Anna and she is 4 years old. Rose also has a son called Ben and he is 3 years old.

Me and Rose both knew each other in college and we instantly clicked. Rose met Royce in college too and we instantly became friends. Later on in the year Royce asked Rose to be his girlfriend and are now married. They have been married for 5 years and they are as happy as they can be.

Rose has blond hair, blue eyes, perfect features, tall and has a model figure any girl would die for. Royce has brown short hair, blue eyes, perfect features, tall, lean, tonned and a cheeky smile. Anna has blond hair, blue eyes and perfect features. Ben has brown short hair, blue eyes and perfect features.

I have brown hair, brown doe like eyes, ivory skin, slim waist, big hips, tall and my hair reaches the small of my back. My Mom Renee has brown hair, blue doe like eyes, slightly tanned skin, tall, slim waist and big hips. My Dad Charlie has brown short hair, brown eyes, an epic mustache, tall and tonned. They are currantly in Italy on holiday.

My parents gave me the business when I finally finished university and I had learned everything yet I had no clue. Now I finally know what to do for the good of this company and I enjoy my work. Rose works as my assistant and she enjoys it as much as I do seeing her come in every day.

Royce works for this car factory and he loves working where he is. Thing is...He has lung cancer. I was writing in my note book when Rose rushed into my room panicked. "Bella! I need to go to the hospital! Now!" she shouted and grabbed her stuff quickly. I put my grey coat ontop of my business suit and rushed behind her.

She started crying while walking over to her car, but when she wanted to drive I pushed her to the passanger side. I sped to the hospital she said and when we got there we saw the kids sitting in the waiting room. They were with Rose's parents and I walked over to them and said 'hi'.

Rose rushed over to the room and I followed behind her -incase she did anything stupid-. We saw Royce laying on the bed with air supply and wires all over him. The monitors where beeping and squeeking. The sight wasn't pretty. Royce held his hand for Rose to take and she grabbed it with tears in her eyes.

"Rosie, I'm sorry for going to work today," he wishpered to her while taking the mask off. I then saw Rose kissing his hands, she was crying her eyes out and it killed me. "Miss Swan?" I heard the door open and a Doctor call to me. I look over and walk to them, then I shut the door to give them privacy.

I looked to the Doctor and he seemed sad about this situation. He sighed before looking at me "Miss Swan he isn't going to make it this time...His blood pressure is getting too weak and I suggest you get his family together. He will be dead in less than an hour, so I suggest you make the most of it," he says and I cry while wiping my eyes.

"But he was healthy yesturday?" I say with a trembling voice, the Doctor places his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss Miss Swan and...We wish we could of solved it quicker, while you are here make the most of the time with him...These moments will be his last," he said and walked off. I rushed to go get the kids and I hoped for the best...

**(Meanwhile)**

**ROSEPOV**

I cried my eyes out watching the love of my life weaken infront of me. I kissed his hands repeatedly, hoping this could somehow fix his problem and make him healthy again. "Rosie, as much as I love your lips on me...Please stop," he whispers and I look into his blue enchanting eyes. My eyes pooled up with tears and poured down my cheeks over and over again.

"Baby your going to be ok...I promise," I say kissing his cheek while leaning over. "Rosie please stop, I'm not going to live...I'm dieing and I can't stop it," he whispered and I feel my heart sink at the possibility. "Babe you can't say that, you know it's not true...Your going to be as fit as a fiddle and I know it."

"No Rosie...I know it...I can feel it in my bones, Rosie I'm dieing," he whispers with tears in his eyes, and they pour down his cheeks. I had no clue what was taking Bella so long, but I hope it was because she forgot something. When I looked over to the door opening I saw my kids and Bella enter with a sad face. Her hair was in a bun and a few strands fell loose.

"Bella were you crying?" I ask noticing the mascara stains and she sighs. I can tell she was telling me 'yes' and I sighed back. The kids walked over to me and Royce. I picked them up, placed them in a spot on the bed where they couldn't hurt him. Royce let go of my hand to hold Ben's hand and stroke Anne's cheek.

"I love you guys so much, I'm the luckiest Daddy on earth," he whispers and I brawl my tears with a slight hiccup. He looks over to me and smiles softly. "I have the most beautiful wife in the world, the sweetest children and the best life a daddy can possibly have."

The kids started to cry, I felt my heart shatter at this and Bella was instantly at my side. She held me close, while I stared at the scene between my kids and their Dad. "Bella, promise me you will look after my family," Royce whispered and Bella cried a little. "I- I promise," she whispered back and he smiled at her.

"You were always my favourite friend of Rosie's and always will be," he sighed out to her and she smiled. "You always knew how to treat Rose right and I respect you for that," she whispers back and I lay my head on her shoulder. I let the tears fall soundlessly while I felt my heart break little by little.

"Kids be good to Mommy and do as you're told," he whispers while they cuddle up to him and pull back. "Daddy are you leaving us?" Anna asks with a sad voice, my throat restrains and I feel like I'm suffocating. "I love you Anna and Ben...Never forget that," he whispers with a tear falling down his face.

He looks over to me and I feel my heart pull, "Rosie...I have never loved a woman...Just as much as I loved you. You made waking up and carry on with my life, worth it and I thank you. You have been there for me through everything and I love you for that. Hell I love you either way and I wan't you to never forget that. You are the love of my life and I will be forever greatfull," he whispers and I pull away from Bella.

I walk over to him, hold his hand and kiss his forehead. "Rose, I'm going and I can't stop it. I wish I could...Damn I wish I could but I can't..." he sighes and I kiss his hand again. He was cold and I could feel his heart beat slow. I heard the door open, then the Doctor came in and stood on the other side of the bed.

"Mrs Buxton...It's almost time, his heart rate is going and...We have no way to stop it," he says sadly and I cry uncontrolably. "What do you mean? Do something!" I scream to the Doctor, he sighs and I look over to Royce "You can't just leave me!"

Royce cries freely while me, the kids and Bella sob. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing they can do..." Royce says and he takes deep breaths. "Royce please don't leave! You promised me forever! You can't leave now!" I screamed at him and he looks at me sadly. His eyes start to droop, his eyes smouldering and falling to shut.

I shake his hand furiously while his body heat leaves him. "I...Love...You...All..." that was the last thing he said, before his body went limp and he died. I cried into his hand, trying to make him stroke my face like he usually did and I saw the kids cry thier hearts out. They were screaming things like 'Daddy don't leave us' and 'No Daddy!'

This all killed me, and knowing I would wake up every day without my husband...Literally killed me. I would be forever alone, when all I wanted was to see him breathing...Living and he didn't do that anymore.

He was gone and I would now be back to 'Rosalie Hale'. To never see his eyes sparkle when he talked to me, to never see his smile again, feel his body against mine, his warm embrace and the way he said 'I love you'.

I looked at Royce's dead body, then the kids and lastly Bella. She smiled softly, trying to show me she was here for me in my time of need. I smiled softly back then looked back at Royce and soundlessly cried. "I love you Royce...Forever and don't forget that either," I whispered and kissed his soft cold lips...

**BPOV **

Seeing this broke my heart to pieces and I couldn't stop it. The family was forever broken without Royce and they simply wouldn't be the same without him. Rose is the most devestated and I hate seeing her so weak. I never felt so sad on a loss as big as this one.

The kids were so frazeled about this and I hated that the last time they saw their Dad was when he died. They would probably be forever marked. I would give Rose some time off from work so she could mourn in peace. I would visit her so she wouldn't do anything stupid and spend time with the kids.

Right now they needed someone to trust and I could be that person. No..._Would _be that person. I knew they were in pieces, we got to the car and drove in silence. They were probably dazed that what just happened ruined them. I hate the feeling of their house now...Before it used to be a _home_ but without Royce...It was a simple house filled with memories.

I promised myself I would help them with whatever they needed. They deserved all the help they could get at this time in their life. I would be with them through all of it, and I wouldn't stop untill I saw them happy again. This I promised...

~Please Let Me~

Wow! I cried just writing this! Review me if you cried to this! Please send me some love? Rose would love to feel a little at this time of need. Much love and I'll write on Sunday!


End file.
